Sherry Lynn
Sherry Lynn (born May 20, 1952 in Tacoma, Washington) is an American veteran voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Marygold (ep6) *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Casey, Kareen (ep16), Kelly Lamb (ep1), Mrs. Curl (ep1), Panda Girl (ep5), Panda Mom (ep5), Raccoon Kid (ep1) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Marilyn Piquel, Katya Legs-go-on-a-lot (ep29), Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986-1987) - Baby Ribbon *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Sandbox Kid (ep107) *Shirt Tales (1982) - Additional Voices *Sky Commanders (1987) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Get Along Gang (1984) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Mom's Disgust, Riley's Mom's Joy *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Cuddles 'TV Specials' *Christmas in Tattertown (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - D''' *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Satsuki Sanada *Gate Keepers (2001) - Saemi Ukiya *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - '''Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Moe (ep8), Tachikoma *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2004) - Yayoi (ep5) *Noein: to your other self (2007) - Miyuki's Mother (ep9) *Outlaw Star (2000) - Additional Voices *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Akina Sagawa *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Hinaichigo *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Hinaichigo *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Misao Aoki *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Sasami *The Big O (2003) - Tami (ep16) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Eriko *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Cheza 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Sasami (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Hina-Ichigo (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki Special: The Night Before The Carnival (1994) - Sasami 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Skuld *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Naoko Yanagisawa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Tachikoma, Togusa's Daughter *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Birthday Girl *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Bon Bon *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Letz Cofan *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Kolin, Letz Cofan, Milly Ratokie *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Sasami *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Sasami *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Elina 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Yuki Aihara *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Horie *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Pinoko (eps7-10) *Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals (1998) - Linaly *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Young Mayo (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Psycho Diver: Soul Siren (1997) - Yuki *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Kei *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1995-1999) - Sasami Kawai/'Pretty Sammy', Kiyone (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Sasami, Tsunami Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - Sister Dawn Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Mi-do 'Movies' *Death Becomes Her (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *The River Wild (1994) - Additional Voices *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Theodore Rex (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Tracy Lee Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Quis, Tik *Crimson Sea (2002) - Yangqin *Drakengard (2004) - Manah *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) - Eryll *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Shelinda *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Shelinda *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *Radiata Stories (2005) - Adina, Elena *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Peppita Rossetti *Suikoden IV (2005) - Noah *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - MOMO Mizrahi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (130) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2018. Category:American Voice Actors